Young Dracula Songfics
by Helloxx Kittyxx
Summary: A bunch of Young Dracula Songfics. Chapter 1 is about Vlad/Becky/Erin
1. The Boy is mine

**-Brandy: Excuse me; can I please talk to you for a minute?**

"Excuse me; can i please talk to you for a minute" Asked Erin who was folding her arms across her chest and waiting for the dark skinned beautys response.

Becky had been spreading around that she was planning on flirting and asking Vlad out. _Her Vlad. _Everyone who knew Erin would know that Vlad was hers. she knew that it sounded possesive saying that vlad was _hers_ but it's true. They had a very complex relationship. They had begun to date, then they broke up and he left. He came back, they got back together, they broke up and then she left. Now that she was back living under the same roof as him she liked to think that they were back together. They hadn't really discussed it, but Erin had hope that they would discuss it soon.

**-Monica: Uh huh, sure, you know, you look kinda familiar.**

"Uh huh, sure" Becky responded as she plasterd on a fake smile. The two walked over to a corner for some privacy to talk.

**-Brandy: Yeah, you do, too, but umm,**

**I just wanted to know do you know**

**Somebody named you,**

**You know his name.**

"You know Vlad" Erin was going to start off by being nice. She wasn't going to shout and scream over something that could easily be fixed by just talking.

**-Monica: Oh, yeah, definitely I know his name.**

"Erin i think everyone knows Vlad" Becky rolled her eyes. It was true, Vlad was very popular at Garside Grange. Though he didn't talk to many people, everyone seemed to know him. He was very popular with the opposite sex even though he had never had a girlfriend till Erin. The guys knew him to, it was hard not to notice him. Most guys wanted to be him as Vlad had every girl looking his way everyday. Not that he noticed of course.

**-Brandy: I just wanted to let you know he's mine**

"I just wanted to let you know he's mine" It sounded possesive, but she hoped Becky would get the message and stop trying to hit on Vlad.

**-Monica: Huh…no, no, he's mine.**

Becky scrunched up her face in disgust. "Huh...no, no, he's mine." Becky had this smirk on her face as if she knew Vlad would pick her. Erin couldn't deny that Becky was pretty and had everything a guy could want. Sometimes Erin often wonderd why Vlad wanted her when Becky was offering herself on a plate to him, half the time. Erin loved Vlad even though she had never admitted it and she was going to put up a fight for him even if her mind wonderd why he was with her and not Becky.

The girls hadn't noticed that there was a crowd circling them as if they wanted to see a good cat fight. The girls were so absorbed into one another that they didn't even notice Vlad who had pushed his way to the front to see what was going on.

**-Chorus 1:**

**You need to give it up**

**Had about enough**

**It's not hard to see,**

**I'm sorry that you**

**Seem to be confused**

**He belongs to me**

**The boy is mine**

Erins hands rolled up into fists by her side. She was determined to be the bigger person in all of this. She clenched her teeth as Becky spoke again "Why would he want you when he could have me" she flipped her hair dramatically.

**-Brandy: I think it's time we got this straight,**

**Let's sit and talk face to face.**

**There is no way you could mistake him for your man,**

**Are you insane?**

"Are you insane? He's my boyfriend. You havn't acctully come close to going out with him, unless you count the time you went to have dinner at his place and you reaked of Garlic" Erin smirked as she rememberd the _dinner date _being ruined by her ingenious plan.

**-Monica: See I know that you may be**

**Just a bit jealous of me.**

Becky rolled her toungue inside her mouth before saying "I think you're just jealous" Erin eyeballed her and faught the urge to laugh a very bitter laugh. "Me. Jealous. How can i be jealous of you. Vlad's been in love with me since the day we met"

Vlad was stood in the front of the crowd not sure weather to admit it, that he had loved Erin for that long or watch till they start a fist fight.

**Cause you're blind if you can't see**

**That his love is all in me.**

Becky let out a forced laugh as she glared at Erin. "Don't make me laugh. You two have broken up twice. It's clear to everyone that you have problems in your relationship. Where as i, am perfect for him"

"Arguing is a part of any relationship. You twit" Erin snapped. Her voice rising with each word.

"Vlad Count could never love you. You're just a person who lives in the same house as him" She snapped back with a satisfied smirk. "That's why he asked me to dinner a few weaks ago"

"It's a School Becky not a house" Erin told her once best friend. "And he only asked you out so he could make me jealous"

Vlad was watching the two fight with a smile lingering on his lips. He rememberd everything that bad Vlad had done. So he rememberd asking Becky out in front of Erin. Erin was right he had tried to make her jealous and it was nice to know that it had worked.

**-Brandy: See I tried to hesitate**

**I didn't want to say what he told me**

**He said without me**

**He couldn't make it through the day**

**Ain't that a shame?**

"I didn't want to say what he told me. He said without me, he couldn't make it through the 't that a shame?" Erin told her. Vlad hadn't exactly told her that but Erin was just trying to make a point that Vlad was hers no matter what Becky did. Vlad wasn't the romantic type. He was shy and confident at the same time. He was especally confident now that he had came back as a new improved Vlad.

**-Monica: And maybe you misunderstood**

**Plus I can't see how he could**

**Wanna take his time and that's all good.**

**All my love was all it took**

"Well you must of misunderstood because Vlad would never say that to someone like you" Becky spat in anger.

Erin was so close to hitting this scheming witch. Becky didn't know Vlad like Erin did. So Becky didn't know weather he said it or not.

"He said it alright" Erin lied trying to remain calm and failing miserably.

**-Chorus 2:**

**The boy is mine**

**You need to give it up**

**Had about enough**

**It's not hard to see,**

**The boy is mine.**

**I'm sorry that you**

**Seem to be confused.**

**He belongs to me**

**The boy is mine.**

"Vlad's Mine" Becky said in a possesive voice.

Erin bit her toungue and glaired at her "He's not an object"

"Then why are you treating him like he is. You keep on saying he's yours. He's not yours though. He's mine"

"Vlad Belongs with me" Erin wasn't the type to believe in fate but in this case, she thought it was fate that had braught her and Vlad together.

**-Monica: Must you do the things you do**

**Keep on acting like a fool**

**You need to know it's me not you**

**And if you don't know it girl it's true.**

"You're talking like a fool. A boy like Vlad would never look twice at you. He prefers girls like me, he probably only went out with you because he felt sorry for you" Becky said without a hint of hesitation in her voice.

**-Brandy: I think that you should realize,**

**And try to understand why**

**He is a part of my life**

**I know it's killing you inside**.

Erin grinded her teeth together in frustration. "You should just realize that not all guys find you attractive. Vlad's a part of my life, he is my life. So i would like you to Back off"

**-Monica: You can say what you wanna say.**

**What we have you can't take.**

**From the truth you can't escape,**

**I can tell the real from the fake.**

"I would like you to realize that if you dress a bit more like a girl. Then he would probably love you, but you don't. So he will never love you" Becky snapped. Erin looked down. Beckys words were making her lose her confidence, but she wasn't going to give up.

**-Brandy: When will you get the picture**

**You're the past, I'm the future**

**Get away it's my time to shine**

**If you didn't know the boy is mine.**

"When will you get the picture that Vlad doesn't want you" Erin said with as much confidence she could master. Just then Erin saw a crowd that had been around them, since the begining of there fight. She saw Vlad stood beside Ingrid in the front row of the crowd. Ingrid was smirking as she was wondering why these girls seemed to be fighting over her _wimpire_ brother.

"Why don't we get Vlad to decide who he wants" Erin suggested as she looked over at Vlad who was looking at them with a frown. The Crowd stepped backwords and looked at Vlad who now had to make a choice.

Becky blushed as she looked at Vlad, suddenly realizing he had been there the entire time they had been fighting "Ok then. Lets do that"

**-Chorus 2**

**-Monica: You can't destroy this love I've found**

**Your silly games I won't allow**

**The boy is mine without a doubt**

**You might as well throw in the towel**

"Vlad" Erin turned on her heels to face the boy that had caused the whole argument. "Who do you want to be with. Me or Becky"

Becky gave Vlad a smile as she flicked her hair in a flirty manner.

**-Brandy: What makes you think that he wants you,**

**When I'm the one who brought him to**

**The special place that's in my heart,**

**He was my love right from the start.**

Vlad was sure that if he had blood pumping around in his vains, he would of blushed a deep crimson colour.

"Erin. I love you" he told her and Erin felt like she could cry happy tears at this very moment. "I've loved you since i first saw you. You don't even have to ask who i would pick as i would always pick you" Vlad wrapped an arm around Erins waist, showing Becky he had made his decission.

**-Chorus 2**

**-Brandy: He belongs to me (sang in chorus)**

**-Monica: The boy is mine, not yours (after chorus)**

**-Brandy: But mine!**

**-Monica: Not yours!**

**-Brandy: But mine!**

**-Monica: Not yours!**

**-Brandy: But mine!**

**I'm sorry that you**

**Seem to be confused**

**He belongs to me**

**The boy is mine!**

"Told you so" Erin couldn't resist in rubbing it in Beckys face.

"NO" Becky screamed as she stamped her foot for a dramatic effect.

Vlad ignored the girls tantrum as he turned to Erin who beamed up at him "We put Romeo and Juilet to shame" Erin mutterd. Vlad smirked as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Erins mouth. The kiss was short lived because of Miss McCauleys voice as she snapped at them "No Public displays of affection in the corridor"


	2. Slipped away

**-Na na, na na na, na na**

**I miss you, miss you so bad**

**I don't forget you, oh it's so sad**

Ingrid was lying in her coffin at Garside Grange staring in the darkness. It had been two nights since Sethius had turned to ash and since then Ingrids mind had been on over drive. She couldn't help but shiver as she rememberd Sethius slaying her and Bertrands vampire acquaintances. Watching those vampires get slayed, reminded her of how Will was slain. She rememberd everything about him. She rememberd the little things about him and the big things. He was her soulmate and she would never love another, the way she loved him and that was a promise.

**-I hope you can hear me**

**I remember it clearly**

Ingrid often wonderd if Will would be watching down on her. She had heard of Vampire Heaven. The place where vampires go when they are slain. Though she didn't know if it was all vampires that went there when there slain or just Pureblood vampires. It would be nice for someone to be watching her from the sky but at the same time she was worried incase he was looking down on her in disgust at what she had become. Almost killing her brother and biting girls to hurt her brother.

**The day you slipped away**

**Was the day I found it won't be the same**

**Oh**

_"WILL"_

The last thing she ever spoke to him was his name. Though she had yelled it out of shock as he had jamp out from his hiding place and got slain in order to protect her. She thought he had done it to protect her, in reality she didn't know why he had jumped up and gotten slain.

**-I didn't get around to kiss you**

**Goodbye on the hand**

**I wish that I could see you again**

**I know that I can't**

One of the many things that Ingrid missed about Will was his kisses. They were soft and tender but firm. She rememberd the day he died. She had kissed him that very morning, not knowing that, that kiss would be there last kiss.

**-I hope you can hear me**

**I remember it clearly**

She rememberd the last words he spoke to her. They were hidding, trying not to get slain. Ingrid had been holding Wills hand when he spoke _"Where going to get out here alive. I promise" _ She got out there alive, he didn't. It was a promise he never kept and she couldn't help but feel guilty at how angry she felt when he broke the promise and got slain.

**-The day you slipped away**

**Was the day I found it won't be the same**

**Oh**

She wanted revenge on Stokely, on the worldand on her brother for not putting the crown on quicker. Ingrid didn't sleep the first few nights without Will. Instead she watched her father suffer in the cage and watch as her brother lay on the floor motionless. She couldn't bring herself to pick up his ashes. The day her father and brother fled stokely was the day she picked up his ashes and placed them in a vase she had found. Tears fell from her eyes as she picked up her soulmates ashes. She kept muttering the words "You Promised. You Promised"

**-I had my wake up**

**Won't you wake up**

**I keep asking why**

**And I can't take it**

**It wasn't fake**

**It happened, you passed by**

WIll wasn't coming back, no power in the world could bring him back and when she inflicted pain on the residence in stokely, she was realy trying to stop the hurt in her unbeating heart. Everytime she woke up, she would think it was all a dream. She would call out his name, but he wouldn't respond. She cried herself to sleep as she thought of him. It hurt her that she couldn't speak to him anymore but still hear his voice inside her head.

**-Now you are gone, now you are gone**

**There you go, there you go**

**Somewhere I can't bring you back**

**Now you are gone, now you are gone**

**There you go, there you go,**

**Somewhere you're not coming back**

When the castle got burnt down. Ingrid had fled, leaving Wills ashes in the vase as she ran. She had wanted to take it. Infact she had been close to taking it until she smelt burning and that's when she knew, she had to run and leave her unbeating heart in Stokely. She left the vase that had the ashes in them on her throne before she left.

**-The day you slipped away**

**Was the day I found it won't be the same no..**

**The day you slipped away**

**Was the day that I found it won't be the same oh...**

Will was the only person Ingrid loved and was the only person she would ever love. He gave her comfort and noticed her. He loved her and treated her like a queen. When he died, the old Ingrid died with him and out came a more vengeful and hostile Ingrid.

**-Na na, na na na, na na**

**I miss you**

Ingrid opened her coffin and stepped out of it. She made her way over to the window and staired out at the night sky. With Sethius gone and Vlad going to be the grand high vampire when he turned 18, the Vampire world was going to be a better world for all the vampires. Though she will never forgive Vlad for not putting the crown on and she would not be happy until she inflicted pain on all the slayers. "I miss you" Ingrid mutterd up at the sky. A star twinkled and got brighter when she spoke those words. It was like Will had heard everything she said and used the star on the right to tell her that he missed her to. "I love you" Ingrid made her way back to the coffin and that's when she heard it. She heard a faint _"I love you too" _She convinced herself that she was going crazy and that she was hearing what she wanted to hear as she made her way inside the coffin. Not giving a second thought that Wills dead soul was fallowing her around and watching her every second of the day. Watching her in pride.


	3. Right kind of wrong

**Erins Pov**

**-I know all about,**

**Yea about your reputation**

**-And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation**

Erin was infatuated with a man. But not just any man, The Choosen one. The king of Vampires.

His Raven messy hair

His Black orbs

His handsome feautures

His kindness

His confidente voice

His everything

Vladimer Dracula. The choosen one.

"No" Erin told herself as she sat in her coffin. He was a vampire, he was the most powerful vampire and could drain her in a heartbeat. He was the total opposite of her and that's what attracted her to him. Something about forbidden love attracted her. It was there own version of Romeo and Juilet.

**-But I can't help it if I'm helpless**

**Every time that I'm where you are**

She first noticed how she felt when she was trapped in a cage feeling helpless. Vlad was trying everything to get her out of it. She had been scared until he came back and told her he knew how to get her out of getting burned. A kiss. A simple kiss. The thought of it made her nervous. She thought that kissing him would make her sick and that she would feel his fangs. She remembered clinging to the bars of the cage as Vlad positioned his mouth. When they kissed, it sent fireworks off in her head. It was nothing that she expected. It was soft and gentle. She felt a feeling that scared her as she had never felt it before. _Love _She didn't want to accept that she loved him even though she did.

**-You walk in and my strength walks out the door**

**Say my name and I can't fight it any more**

She heard the door shut suddenly causing her head to snap upwords.

"Hi" Vlad said awkwardly. Erin gave him a brief smile before saying "Hi" back at him

"Homework?" He asked and Erin looked down at the sheets of paper on the table. "Yeah. Romeo and Juilet" she looked back up at him and showed him the cover of the book. Vlad started to walk around the table nervously.

"Ah.. Stupid Story right"

"One guy gets the wrong message at the wrong time and they both end up..."

"Dead" The spoke together at the same time. Erin smiled and looked back down at the book trying to hide the blush that had crept up onto her cheeks.

"So i was thinking" Vlad started as he walked before her. "If you like" Erin looked up at him and tried not to smile. She could tell what he was going to ask her. Even if he hadn't asked her yet. "Maybe. You and Me. Could go into town" He finished the sentence by looking at her and suddenly panicked "Not like on a date or anything" He suddenly felt like kicking himself at his words before continuing "Unless you want to"

Erin tilted her head to one side and asked "Are you asking me out"

"No" Vlad said suddenly before changing his words "Yeah...Yeah"

Erin nodded and turned back to look at the table. She licked her lips as she fiddled with the book. Vlad stood there awkwardly as he looked around avoiding possible eye contact.

"Ill meet you by the gates at 8:00"

Vlad looked at her surprised "Ok" He looked like a giddy child as he grinned at her. Erin smiled at him as he said "Cool" He was trying to act cool to impress her and Erin knew this. She just found it funny how a Vampire can be shy and embarressed. "Uh Catch you later" He said and Erin nodded as she watched him walk off.

**-Oh I know, I should go**

**But I need your touch just too damn much**

Once Vlad left. He was no longer her protector. She was running out of statis spary. She wanted to leave incase The rest of the Draculas found out she was a breather. Her brother convinced her to stay to try and find a cure for him. So Erin went back. She missed Vlad and hoped he would return soon. A Weak passed and that's when Erin saw him again. he walked into the School corridor and Erin couldn't help herself. She jumped on him and hugged him tightly. Showing that she had missed him.

**-Loving you, That isn't really something I should do**

**I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya**

**Well I should try to be strong**

**But baby you're the right kind of wrong**

**Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong**

Vlad had found out she was a slayer and banished her even though she had tried to warn him about Ingrid. She left as she tried to hold in her tears that were threatening to fall. She made a promise to herself as she left, that she would try and gain Vlads trust again and save him from the slayers.

**-It might be a mistake**

**A mistake I'm makin'**

Giving Vlad the slayers guild address would of been a mistake to other slayers but to her as she was in love with Vlad. She was doing it to save his life and nothing on the planet would make her regret her decission.

**-But what your giving I am happy to be taking**

**Cause no one's ever made me feel**

**The way I feel when I'm in your arms**

Erin stood back as she watched the count and Vlad destroy the machine. There was a sudden flash of electricity and Erin decidded to voice her fears "I think it's going to explode" Vlad looked at her then back at the machine before ducking for cover.

Erin didn't even think she just reacted. She strode forward at a fast pace, pushing the count out of the way so he wont turn to dust. Once he was out of the way Erin gave him an annoyed look as The Count looked himself up and down, finding it hard to believe that he had almost turned to dust.

"You just saved Dad" Vlad said in a shocked tone of voice. Erin shrugged and looked at him "Now do you believe im on your side"

Vlad couldn't believe he was going to say this but he did "Yeah"

Erin latch herself onto Vlad. Wrapping her arms around his neck as she hugged him. She had missed his hugs. Even though he was always cold, his hugs seemed to relax her and turn her into a love sick teenager.

**Vlads pov**

**-They say your somethin I should do without**

After Sethius`s down fall. The Count and Bertrand tried everything for Vlad to ditch Erin. Though Vlads mind was made up, he was letting the former slayer live with them again and nothing was going to change that. Not even The Count and Bertrand reminding him that she was a slayer.

**-They don't know what goes on**

**When the lights go out**

His family didn't know how he felt for Erin. They thought it was just a crush, but it wasn't. He was in love with the former Slayer even though he knew that being in love with someone like her would make him a laughing stock in front of his kind. As long as she was by his side, he didn't care what they thought.

**-There's no way to explain**

**All the pleasure is worth all the pain**

She had hurt him by not telling him that she was a breather. He was so blinded by love that he ignored the pain and forgave her. Then when he found out she was a slayer it was different. He had merged with his bad self and that side of him wasn't used to getting hurt. So he banished her. The whole weak she had been away was the most hurtful experience of his life. He hated himself for banishing her and he hated her for making him love her so much.

**-Loving you, That isn't really something I should do ya-hey**

**I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya**

**Well I should try to be strong**

Vlads feelings over took when she saved his father. He couldn't believe it. He was happy to trust her again and they hugged. In that moment when there foreheads were pressed together, he was going to kiss her. Until Jonno interrupted them.

**-But baby you're the right kind of wrong**

**Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong**

She was so wrong for him yet that's the way he liked it. He loved the fact she was a breather. He knew that he would of fallen in love with a half-fang or a breather one day as there was no way he would fall for a evil pureblood vampire woman with no conscious. He loved how they were like a twisted fairytale of Romeo and Juilet. Even though she was so wrong for him and his family couldn't help but point it out to him every day. She was also so right for him and one day he knew that he was going to bite her if she agreed, just so they could marry and stay in love for the rest of there unlifes.


	4. Family portrait

**-Mama please stop cryin'**

**I can't stand the sound**

**Your pain is painful**

**And it's tearin' me down**

Ingrid sat in her room in Transylvania, listening to her parents scream and argue. She heard the vicious things they said, about each other, about herself and Vlad. Ingrid was only 8, while her younger brother Vlad was 5. He was cowering in a corner with his sister who was comforting him. She admitted it, she hated him when he was born as he took the spotlight from her, but she didn't like to see him so upset and confused. Ingrid gave him a brief smile before standing up and heading for the door. She heard Vlad sniff and weep behind her but he never asked any questions when she left her bedroom. Ingrid tiptoed down the stairs and sat on the stone staircase as she watched her parents scream and through things at eachother. It realy broke her heart to see her mother like this. Even if she was meant to be a heartless vampire.

**-I hear glasses breakin'**

**As I sit up in my bed**

**I told Dad you didn't mean**

**Those nasty things you said**

One night she was sat up in her bed with Vlad who was sat on her bed. Ingrid had the urge to tell him to get lost but she didn't have the heart as she saw how there parents fighting effected him. Suddenly her door creaked open and her father stepped into her room. Ingrid was surprised and sat up right. She expected it to be her mother to say good night to her, but it wasn't. She looked at her father with hope. Hoping he had come to talk to her. "Vlad" He spoke lowly looking at his son in heir. Ingrids face dropped. Of course it had been him he wanted to see. "Pat acum" which means `bed now' in Transylvanian. So Vlad ran past him to go to his bedroom. Just at The Count was about to leave. Ingrid spoke up "Tata. Ea nu inseamna lucrurile zise ea. - Sunt sigura ca era în foc de moment" Which means `Dad. She didn't mean the things she said. Im sure it was in the heat of the moment` Ingrid waited for her fathers response but instead of saying something, he just walked out of the room. Leaving Ingrid to fall asleep.

**-You fight about money**

**'Bout me and my brother**

**And this I come home to**

**This is my shelter**

**It ain't easy, growin' up in World War III**

**Never knowin' what love could be**

**You'll see, I don't want love to destroy me**

**Like it has done my family**

Ingrid sat at the bottom of the staircase one night as she listened to her parents yells. Most of them were about her and Vlad. She couldn't take it anymore. If this was love then she never wanted to be in love. She heard them scream in transylvanian as that was the only language that they knew right now. No one in Transylvania knew English exept the breather tourists and some transylvanian students who were learning English.

"Vlad are nevoie de o mama figura în jurul" Which means `Vlad needs a mother figure around'

Ingrid rolled her eyes at them. Trust her father to only be concerned about her snot nosed little brother.

"CUM INDRAZNESTI SA. IM MAI MULTE DE UN PĂRINTE FIGURA LA VLAD DECAT ESTI LA INGRID" Which means `HOW DARE YOU. IM MORE OF A PARENT FIGURE TO VLAD THAN YOU ARE TO INGRID'

Ingrid huffed as she watched them before deciding she had heard enough and scamperd up the stone steps trying to drown out her parents screams.

**-Can we work it out?**

**(Can we?)**

**Can we be a family?**

**(Can we?)**

**I promise I'll be better**

**(I promise)**

**Mommy, I'll do anything**

**(I'll do anything)**

"Ingrid" came a soft voice from outside her bedroom door. Ingrid looked up, seeing her wimpire of a brother stood there with tear tracks running down his cheeks."Ce doriţi" Which means `What do you want?'

"Mama şi cu tata sunt lupta din nou" Which means `Mum and Dad are fighting again'

Ingrid let out a sigh and gestured for him to come into her room. Vlad ran over to her bed and sat on the edge of the bed. Ingrid liked it how her younger brother seemed to like her company better than there parents. She gestured for him to come closer and he did. She looked at him and said "Asculta nimic rau se va intampla. Intotdeauna vom fi o familie." Which means `Listen Nothing bad is going to happen. We will always be a family.'

Vlad smiled and lay down beside her to go to sleep as he felt comforted. Ingrid watched her younger brother fall asleep and as she listened to the soft snores excaping his mouth. She mutter. "Sper ca" Which means `I hope' She hoped they would stay a family even if she didn't like her family that much.

**-Can we work it out?**

**Can we be a family?**

**I promise I'll be better**

**Daddy, please don't leave**

Two nights later she awoke to the sound of screaming. She looked out the window to see that it was still pitch black. She wonderd why her parents were home. They would usually be out hunting at this hour. She ran downstaires to see her father in his leather clothing with a black leather suitcase. She saw Vlad being pulled and yanked by both her parents. Ingrid felt anger as she watched her parents fight over her brother.

**-Daddy please stop yelling**

**(Stop)**

**I can't stand the sound**

**(Can't stand the sound)**

**Make Mama stop cryin'**

**'Cause I need you around**

"E LOCUIESC CU MINE" Magda yelled which meant `HE'S STAYING WITH ME`

"NU VINE CU MINE" Her father yelled back which meant "NO HE'S COMING WITH ME"

Ingrid watched the pained expression cross her brothers face as he was being pulled. Ingrid turned up her nose at him acting at though she didn't care. He was the favourite, which hurt her. To be honest it kind of surprised her that her father was the one who was leaving. She expected her mother to be the one to leave.

Magda let go of Vlad for a second by mistake so the count took that as his chance and snatched him away. He flew away with Vlad leaving Magda screaming at thin air.

**-My mama, she loves you**

**(I know it)**

**No matter what she says is true**

**I know that she hurts you**

**But remember I love you too**

Ingrid stood in the corner as she watched her mother fall to her knees in dispair. She slowly walked over to her and patted her back as a sign of comfort. Magda turned to face her and pushed her away. Ingrid gasped at her mother. Magda had never touched her or hurt her in any way before not like her father had. Ingrid stood up and brushed herself down in frustration. She hurriedly ran up to her room where nobody could see her cry. She wanted her dad and brother back even though she wouldn't admit it.

**-I ran away today**

**Ran from the noise, ran away**

**(Ran away)**

**Don't wanna go back to that place**

**But don't have no choice, no way**

Ingrid could hear her mother giggling from downstaires one night. She couldn't understand it. Why would she sound so happy. Vlad and The Count were gone, there was nothing to be happy about. Ingrid walked down the staires and gasped as she saw her mother kissing another man. She thought back to the previous fights her father and mother had only to realize that her mother was a two timer. "Ingrid" Her mother smiled gleefully but her eyes were filled with distain. "Vă satisface noi tati" In english it meant `Meet your new daddy'

Ingrid took one look at him before running out of the door. She didn't stop running not even when a Transylvanian woman started screaming at her for almost knocked her over. Once Ingrid was far away from there castle in transylvana. She started to brake down. Letting the tears fall as she pulled her legs up to her chest. Some passersbys seemed to think she was homeless as they tossed her some money every now and again.

**-It ain't easy growin' up in World War III**

**Never knowin' what love could be**

**That I've seen, I don't want love to destroy me**

**(I don't want love to destroy me)**

**Like it did my family**

When she returned to the castle she found her mothers new boyfriend sat on the sofa like it was his home. "INGRID" Her mother scolded. Ingrid looked up at her mother who was sure to give her a telling off for rushing out like that. "Cum îndrăzneşti să mă vor deranja pe mine în faţă de Patrick" Which means `How dare you embarrass me in front of Patrick`

Ingrid nodded briefly as her mother looked away before saying "-Tatãl şi fratele tãu sunt nu se vor întoarce. Asa ca ar fi mai bine sa te utilizat pentru Patrick fiind tatal dvs. noi fiind şi el în mişcare." Which means `Your father and Brother are not coming back. So you better get used to Patrick being your new father as he's moving in.'

Ingrid stormed up the staires in fury. Patrick was not her dad. To be honest she thought that she was better off without a dad.

**-Can we work it out?**

**(Can we work it?)**

**Can we be a family?**

**I promise I'll be better**

**(I promise I'll do anything)**

**Mommy, I'll do anything**

**(To keep you better)**

Ingrid woke up on her 9th birthday and headed downstaires. She hadn't heard from her father and brother since they left two months ago. Ingrid knew her mother would probably be asleep in her coffin. So ingrid was just going to have fun on this special day by herself like she usually does. She stopped at the door way of the Throne room as she spotted Patrick sat on the sofa stairing into space. "Ingrid" he suddenly said causing Ingrid to turn her head back around and face the monster that ruined her family. "De ce nu-ti place sa-mi" Which meant `Why don't you like me`

Ingrid staired at him as if he had two heads. She thought it was farely obvious why she didn't like this beast. "Pentru ca ai distrus familia mea" In english it meant `Because you destroyed my family' with that Ingrid walked out of the room to enjoy her 9th birthday by herself.

**-Can we work it out?**

**Can we be a family?**

**I promise I'll be better**

**(I promise, I promise)**

**Daddy, please don't leave**

**(Stay)**

That night Renfield had prepared a birthday cake for Ingrid. The Count had left Renfield with Madga and just taken Vlad which upset Renfield very much. It took a while to get him to stop crying. Renfield placed a candle on the top of the Chocolate birthday cake before looking at Ingrid with annoyance. "O dorinta Doamna Ingrid" Which meant `Make a wish Mistress Ingrid`

Ingrid new he didn't like her, so she wonderd why he had even botherd to make a birthday cake for her as she knew Magda would never be that nice and ask Renfield to make one for her. Ingrid looked at the candle before closing her eyes and blowing. The candle went out and she smiled satisfied with her wish. Suddenly a voice spoke from behind her "Deci ce ai dori pentru" Which meant `So what did you wish for?'

Ingrid turned to look at the person behind the voice only to realize it was Patrick who was smiling at her. It suddenly made sence. Patrick was trying to get in her good books by asking Renfield to make the cake. Little did he know that it wasn't going to work. Ingrid was about to responde till she heard what sounded like her brothers voice "INGRID"

Ingrid jumped up and ran through the corridors of the house to find her Brother and The Count stood at the bottom of the staircase. Her wish had come true.

Ingrid gasped happily as she hugged her brother before pulling away and turning the other way as if she had done something she shouldn't have. Magda ran towards them with Patrick and Renfield fallowing her "Ah, stăpâne te-ai intors pentru mine" which meant `Oh Master you came back for me` Renfield gave him a hug but the count pushed him away in anger.

**-In our family portrait**

**(In our family portrait)**

**We look pretty happy**

**(We look pretty happy)**

**Let's play pretend**

**(Let's play pretend)**

**Let's act like it comes naturally**

**(That's right)**

**(That's right**)

Ingrid knew that her parents were going to start fighting again. This time Patrick was getting involved. She tried to drown out the sounds as she took Vlad to a different room. She could hear words like "Muncher Usturoi" which meant `Garlic Muncher' and "Părul bila" which meant `Hair ball'

As they walked through the corridors of the castle. Ingrid kept looking at the portraits of there once happy family on the walls.

**-I don't wanna have to split the holidays**

**(No, no)**

**I don't want two addresses**

**(No)**

**I don't want a stepbrother anyways**

**And I don't want my Mommy**

**Have to change her last name!**

Ingrid and Vlad walked into the Kitchen where they couldn't hear the adults arguing. Vlad had grown a bit taller since two months ago, but Ingrid was still taller than him. Ingrid suddenly wonderd why they had come back. She knew her dad wouldn't care if it was her birthday or not. She decided to ask why he had come back and his answer surprised her. "Tata nu a vrut să fie adus până cu o uzură tatal lup" Which meant "Dad didn't want you to be brought up with a wear wolf father"

Ingrid snorted at that. Her father obviously hated Patrick but he must hate him so much that he wouldn't alow his daughter who he also hated be brought up by him.

**-In our family portrait**

**(Can we work it out?)**

**We look pretty happy**

**(Can we be a family?)**

**We look pretty normal**

**(I promise I'll be better)**

**Let's go back to that**

**(Mommy I'll do anything)**

Ingrid sat there with her younger brother in silence. Memories of her childhood flashed before her eyes. They used to be so happy. Ingrid of course hadn't been happy as she didn't get any attention, but her mother and father were once happy with eachother and even though the Count constantly ignored her for being a girl, she still loved him and didn't want him to leave. She loved her mother also but she was the one who cheated so she deserved to have no children for what she had done.

**-Daddy don't leave**

**(Don't leave)**

**Daddy don't leave**

**(Don't leave)**

**Daddy don't leave**

**Daddy don't leave**

**Daddy turn around please**

Vlad and Ingrid left the kitchen and walked down the corridors as they heard there father shouting "VLAD" They ran to where there father stood with Magda and Patrick glaring at him. Now that Patrick had moved in, Magda seemed to not care about getting Vlad back. "Vino pe unde merge acasă" Which meant 'come on where going home'

Ingrid suddenly jumped at the chance and started to plead with her father to take her with him. Magda looked at her daughter as if she was crazy. "Vă rugăm să tata ia-mă cu tine" Ingrid pleaded which meant 'Please Dad take me with you'

**-Remember that the night you left**

**You took my shining star**

**Daddy don't leave**

**Daddy don't leave**

**Daddy don't leave**

**Don't leave us here alone**

**Mama'll be nicer**

**I'll be so much better**

**I'll tell my brother**

**I won't spill the milk at dinner**

The whole reason The count had came back in the first place was to stop the wear wolf from raising his child even if she was a girl and in spite of Magda he decided to take Ingrid with him. Patrick growled at her father as The Count grabbed ingrids arm forcefully.

"NU ESTI TINAND FIICA MEA, PRECUM SI" Which meant 'YOU'RE NOT TAKING MY DAUGHTER AS WELL'

The Count smirked at Magda before yanking Ingrid forward. She clung to her father as did Vlad and there father flew away with them to Count Dracos who is the Counts father and Ingrid and Vlads Grandfather.

**-I'll be so much better**

**I'll do everything right**

**I'll be your little girl forever**

**I'll go to sleep at night**

**Ohh ho ohh ho**

**Ohh ho ohh ho**

_Authors Note: No hate on this chapter. This Chapter took hours and hours as i had to Translate English to Transylvanian. The reason that they don't speak English yet as in Young Dracula season 1 episode 1. Vlad. Ingrid. The Count and Renfield are new to stokely and Ingrid clearly states "why do we have to speak this stupid launguage?" So i decided to do what life was like when they lived in transylvania. Of Course because i made them speak transylvanian i had to make you guys understand it too, so i translated what they said In English as well. So i hope you like this chapter._


	5. Just the girl

**-She's cold and she's cruel**

**But she knows what she's doin'**

"Safe Ingrid" Said will once he got over the shock that Ingrid had pulled him into a empty classroom.

"No one is safe" Snapped Ingrid as she looked at him with distain. "No one makes me look" She suddenly stopped speaking while they looked into eachothers eyes. The only thing that was running through Wills mind was that she had beautiful eyes. The kind of eyes that could hypnotize him. If only he knew the reason why she had stopped speaking and began to stutter. "M-Makes me look"

He was so focused on Ingrids eyes that he didn't even realize what was going on around him. "Ingrid. Are you alright" He reached out to touch her and suddenly she screamed "NO"

When Will finally looked around he noticed that the art room had been trashed. "Woah. What just happened" He looked at Ingrid who had this look in her eyes as if she was about to cry. "Nothing. Nothing happened alright" and with that she was gone leaving Will looking at her as she left.

**-She pushed me in the pool**

**At our last school reunion**

"Ingrid" Will whisperd as he stood by the river. It was the eclipse tonight and he was meeting her at the river before they went to see a horror film.

He saw Ingrid walking down the path towards him. "You managed to get out then" Will said with a cheeky grin on his face. Ingrid smirked "Im not going to let my father stop me from seeing you"

Will stepped forward and gave her a kiss. She kissed him back and just when he was going to deepen it, she pushed him away and laughed when he fell into the river.

Will was sputtering and coughing as he landed in the freezing cold river. "Why did you do that"

Ingrid laughed as he tried to pull himself out of the river. "Just for a laugh" She smirked as she helped him out of the river.

**-She laughs at my dreams**

**But I dream about her laughter**

After the fateful night after the eclipse. Will had moved in and was sleeping in a coffin in Ingrids coffin room. Will was adjusting to being a vampire very well. He did miss his family though.

"Hey Ingrid" He said once he slipped out of his coffin "Want to hear about my dream"

"Did you dream of biteing and chasing Slayers" she teased. He shook his head and said "I dreamed about a girls laughter. That girl happens to be you"

Ingrid looked at him for a moment before laughing. Will smiled as he watch her laugh at him. He loved her laughter. It haunted him.

**-Strange as it seems**

**She's the one I'm after**

He could sit around all day and write what he loved about her. He was the only one that got to see her soft side and he was the only one who could calm her down when she was about to lose her temper. She was perfect for him in everyway. She was his soulmate.

**-cause she's bittersweet**

**She knocks me off of my feet**

**And I can't help myself**

**I don't want anyone else**

He secretly had a plan for there future. She had given him immortality and he was greatful because he enjoyed being a vampire. So one day he would ask her to marry him.That was his plan. She was perfect for him and he didn't want any other girl. Ingrid was the only girl he saw.

**-She's a mystery**

**She's too much for me**

**But I keep comin' back for more**

**She's just the girl I'm lookin' for**

Before Will met Ingrid. He thought he understood every girl out there. The tomboys, the girly girls and the chavs. That was until he met Ingrid. She was confusing, cruel and a mystery. She definitely wasn't an open book like most girls he knew. She was different. maybe that's why he had fallen for her.

**-She can't keep a secret**

**For more than an hour**

Telling Ingrid a secret would be a mistake. She would tell anyone who would listen. Will being her boyfriend told her anything. There wasn't a secret between them. The only reason she doesn't tell people about his secrets is because his secrets arn't all that interesting and she knows this. Just to annoy her he would say "Ingrid i have a secret" and she would get all excited and get a devious smile on her face "What secret. tell me" she would say and he would smirk and say "I love you" he watches as her face drops and she frowns because that wasn't exactly what she was expecting. She eventually smiles and say "I love you too"

**-She runs on 100 proof attitude power**

"Its alright. There only rats" Will said when he was mortel to the brannagh twins. Ian and Paul. Ingrid walked out from the side of the lockers with fury written on her face. "Only Rats" she said angrily as she walked past him "What do you want. Snakes with fit knifes"

Will looked at her. His face filled with amusement. "These for me. Im touched"

"TOUCHED" She yelled as she grabbed the box from him "You're supposed to be scared witless"

**-And the more she ignores me**

**The more I adore her**

On Valentines day at the castle. Ingrid was ignoring him and Will was going out of his way to make her jealous. He even paired up with Delila just to watch as Ingrid huffed at him and began to eat the chocolate at the snack table.

When Will walked over to her, he saw Ingrid had chocolate on the side of her mouth. "Ingrid"

Ingrid was looking away from him. Trying to ignore him as she was munching on some chocolate cake. "You've got some chocolate"

Ingrid suddenly through down the peice of cake and looked at him "You are so transparent" She began to wipe her hands on the napkins as she ranted on about him and Delila "Dancing with that bubble-brained wannabe" Ingrid snapped as Will smirked at her. "A pathetic attempt to make me jealous"

Will swallowed what he had been eating before saying " it worked then"

Ingrid stopped what she was doing and grabbed his arm dragging him to the dance floor.

**-What can I do?**

**I'd do anything for her**

Will and Ingrid were hiding as the slayers attacked the castle. He could feel Ingrid tense up as she clung to him. He peaked out and saw a few vampires getting slayed. He needed to protect Ingrid. He watched her for a moment, memorizing every detail. From the way her hair was falling out of her bun, the way she looked when she was scared and the way she felt as he held her. He thought back to all the times they had together. When he was mortal and when he was immortal.

He jumped up from his hiding place as Ingrid screamed "WILL" He through a fireball at one of the slayers but he was suddenly staked. The last thing he thought of before he turned to a glittering pile of dust was Ingrids voice and the fact he would do anything for her.


	6. 7 things

**-I probably shouldn't say this**

**But at times I get so scared**

**When I think about the previous**

**Relationship we shared**

Sometimes Erin wanted to scream. Especially where one Vladimer Dracula was concerned. She hated how he could get under her skin. She hated how she could sometimes get scared of Vlad now that he had merged with his reflection. After sethius's downfall, she didn't know if they were back together or not. They hadn't spoken about it and she was getting sick of waiting for him.

**-It was awesome but we lost it**

**It's not possible for me not to care**

**And now we're standing in the rain**

**But nothing's ever gonna change**

**Until you hear, my dear**

It was her fault they had broken up in the first place. If she had told him she was a slayer to begin with then none of this would of happened. At least that's what she thought. Vlad had banished her and she left. She should of faught for him and try to make him listen.

**-The 7 things I hate about you!**

**The 7 things I hate about you, oh you**

**You're vain, your games, you're insecure**

**You love me, you like her**

**You make me laugh, you make me cry**

**I don't know which side to buy**

**Your friends, they're jerks**

**When you act like them, just know it hurts**

**I wanna be with the one I know**

**And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do**

**You make me love you**

His evil side angerd her. He was like every other vampire when he was bad. Yet she still loved him as he was apart of her Vlad. The bad Vlad seemed to be the complete opposite of the Vlad she knew. He was very vain like most vampires are and the games he played with her made her want to scream. One minute she thought he was going to bite her, the next he ran away. Him taunting her about being a breather, yet he didn't tell anyone. She had seen his insecurities when he was just plain old Vlad as he had opened up to her, but now that he had gone evel. She couldn't read him like a book anymore. She hated how he asked Becky out in front of her. He was trying to make her jealous, she was sure of it. Sometimes, when he was plain old Vlad, he'd had the ability to make her laugh out loud. Othertimes, when he was good and bad, he had the ability to make her break down in tears. Yet she still loved him. All of him. The good and the Bad.

**-It's awkward and silent**

**As I wait for you to say**

**What I need to hear now**

**Your sincere apology**

**When you mean it, I'll believe it**

**If you text it, I'll delete it**

**Let's be clear**

**Oh, I'm not coming back**

**You're taking 7 steps here**

Once she saved the Count from turning to dust, she turned to Vlad. Waiting for his reaction. Truthfully she wanted him to trust her again and for him to appologize for not listening to her about Ingrid and the fact that she wasn't a murderer.

"Now do you believe im on your side"

"Yeah"

She sighed and jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck to give him a hug. Once they pulled apart. They pressed there foreheads together and he appologized. She forgave him in a heartbeat as she knew he meant it.

**-And compared to all the great things**

**That would take too long to write**

**I probably should mention the 7 that I like**

Even though Vlad had some bad qualitys about him. He also had good qualitys about him. She could write every single good thing about him, but she would need more than just one peice of paper.

**-The 7 things I like about you!**

**Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's**

**When we kiss I'm hypnotized**

**You make me laugh, you make me cry**

**But I guess that's both I'll have to buy**

**Your hands in mine**

**When we're intertwined, everything's alright**

**I wanna be with the one I know**

**And the 7th thing I like most that you do**

**You make me love you, you do**

Erin was obsessed with Vlads hair. It was soft and a raven sort of colour. It wasn't pitch black like most vampires and that's what made him unique. She loved how his eyes had a twinkle in them. She had memorized every single detail of his eyes. They were green with a hint of grey in them but when he got angry or used his powers they would turn pitch black. She rememberd there first kiss. She had been trapped in a cage and kissing Vlad was the only way to be saved at least that's what she thought. The kiss had braught out emotions that she never thought existed. That was when she knew she was in love.

His touch would make any slayers blood crawl but to her, his touch made her go weak at the knees. His cold hand intertwining with her warm hand made her feel like everything was going to be alright, she was confronted by him. He made her feel safe and she loved him for protecting her and being him. She loved the bad side of him and the good. Nothing was going to change that.


	7. There goes my life

**-All he could think about was I'm to young for this **

**Got my whole life ahead **

**Hell I'm just a kid myself **

**How'm I gonna raise one **

Vlad paced back and forth in his coffin room, glancing every so often at Erin who was watching him out of the corner of her eyes. It had been 10 minutes sence she told him the news and sence then he had just been pacing in front of her. Finally he turned his body to her and said "How did this happen"

Erin gave him a pointed look before snorting "Do you want me to draw you a picture"

Vlad sighed "No i know how it happened but you're a breather" He couldn't understand this. Breather and Vampires can't produce children together, not unless you turn the breather into a half fang.

"Vlad. You're the only one i've been with" She told him seriously.

**-All he could see were his dreams going up in smoke **

**So much for ditching this town and hanging out on the coast **

**Oh well, those plans are long gone **

Vlad finally sat on the floor with his head in his hands. How was he going to raise a child. He had just turned 18. He was now grand high vampire. The last thing he needed was a screaming baby.

"Im not going to leave you" He spoke once he came to a decision. Erin looked at him with hope in her eyes. "Lets face it. Half of this is my fault" he admitted and she chuckled. "I'll be there for you and the baby. My grand high vampire duties can wait"

Vlad was suddenly knocked to the ground as Erin jumped on him kissing him full on the mouth. They pulled apart a few minutes later and Vlad asked "What was that for"

"For being the sweetest vampire ever"

**-And he said **

**There goes my life **

**There goes my future, my everything **

**Might as well kiss it all good-bye **

**There goes my life**

Erin let out a scream of pain as Vlad dabbed her forehead with a wet cloth. It was 9 months later and she was delivering the baby in the throne room. "Shh" Vlad whisperd. He couldn't stand the pain she was in. She was still a breather and he knew that she could die while giving birth to a half vampire. "I CAN'T TAKE IT" Erin yelled.

The family were wincing at Erins screams as Renfield was trying to deliver the baby. "Mistress Erin. Please stay calm"

"HOW CAN I BE CALM. YOU TRY PUSHING A BABY OUT" Erin bellowed causing a smug faced Ingrid to let out a laugh.

"You're doing Great" Vlad whisperd softly. Erins whole body shook as she pushed one more time. She suddenly relaxed as she heard a new born screaming. Renfield cut the cord before rushing off to clean it up and wrap it in a towel. "Well done. You have a baby girl" said Renfield as he passed the baby to vlad. "She's beautiful" He sighed as he looked up at his family. Ingrid looked pleased that this baby girl would one day take over there vampire world while his dad looked at the new born in distain because the baby was a girl. "Here's your mum" Vlad whisperd to the infant as he passed her over to Erin.

**-A couple years of up all night and a few thousand diapers later **

**That mistake he thought he made covers up the refrigerator **

**Oh yeah...he loves that little girl. **

"Daddy where are you" Called the blue eyed three year old. She entered the kitchen to find Vlad drinking his soy blood. "Luna what are you doing in here" Vlad asked sternly. Alot had happened since Lunas birth. Erin was now a half fang as they both realised that she was going to get older and he was going to stay looking like a 16 year old. So it wouldn't work. They also lived in there own castle that was 5 miles from the school.

"I drew you a picture" she grinned as she pushed the picture into his hands. It was a picture of all of them as stick figures. "Who's this" He pointed to a tiny stick figure who was stood beside a tiny stick figure of Luna. "My baby brother" Giggled Luna. Vlad raised his eyebrow and chuckled "You don't have a baby brother"

"I know, but i want one"

Vlad smiled as he pinned the picture on the refrigerator beside all the photos of Luna.

**-Momma's waiting to tuck her in **

**As she stumbles up those stairs **

**She smiles back at him dragging that teddy bear **

**Sleep tight, blue eyes and bouncing curls **

"Luna" Called a voice outside the kitchen.

"Come on. It's time for bed" Vlad told his blue eyed daughter as the door opened and Erin walked in. "Come on misses bed"

Luna took Erins hand and turned to Vlad. Her brown curls falling into her face. "Night Daddy" she kissed his cheek and skipped out of the room.

**-He smiles **

**There goes my life **

**There goes my future my everything **

**I love you, daddy goodnight **

**There goes my life **

Erin gave Vlad a knowing look before saying "She's going to have all the boys after her when she's a teenager"

"Not until she's 200" Vlad said protectively. Erin laughed as she walked out after there daughter to tuck her in.

**-She had that Honda loaded down **

**With Abercrombie clothes and fifteen pairs of shoes and his American express **

**He checked the oil and slammed the hood, said your good to go **

**She hugged them both and headed off to the west coast **

Vlad wrapped his arms around his 21 year old daughter and gave her a hug. She was leaving to live in her own castle with her boyfriend who was a wearwolf. It surprised them all when those two fell in love as they all expected Vlads daughter to marry a breather/ Half fang or maybe a pureblood vampire anything was better than a wearwolf. The count still hadn't accepted it but like Vlad she didn't do things the easy way "Dad i only live 10 miles from here" she reassured him. "I know" Vlad said as he hugged her one last time.

It was night outside and because they were vampires that was the only possible way for her to leave home unless she wanted to turn to ash. Her boyfriend stood beside the car that Erin had given her daughter for her 17th. Of course Luna could fly but for some reason she enjoyed the ride. "I'll take good care of her"

Vlads eyes narrowed at his daughters boyfriend before saying "Make sure you do"

Lunas boyfriend was named Mason. He was 22 years in human years but in dog years he was 154. He also lived for eternity. He was tall, light brownish hair with a deep english accent. His ageing was slowed down as well so he looked like he was in his late teens.

Luna gave Vlad and Erin one last hug before making her way over to the car.

**-He cried **

**There goes my life **

**There goes my future, my everything **

**I love you **

**Baby good-bye **

Vlad watched as Luna drove off with Mason in the passengers seat. He turned to look at Erin who hugged him. They were both on the verge of tears as they watched there daughter drive down the road. "Im going to miss her" Vlad mutterd. He was the Grand high vampire, so he was meant to be strong but right now he couldn't help but lose control of his emotions.

They walked back into there castle hand in hand, walking past portraits of there little girl. He was definitely going to miss his little girl even if she only lived 10 miles away.

**-There goes my life**

**There goes my life**


	8. Braught up that way

**-Emily comes home from school,**

**grabs onto her daddy's hand,**

**he says "baby girl what's wrong with you?"**

**she says "please don't make me go back there again"**

A five year old girl ran into the castle like house. Not stopping until she reached her father in the throne room. Tears were streaming down her face as she through her red back pack on the ground and flung herself at him.

"Astoria. What's wrong" Vlad asked as he held the five year old to his chest.

"Don't make me go back " she said as she choked back a sob.

**She said "I wish there was some way**

**to make them stop it"**

"They wont stop it" She sobbed. Vlads eyes turned the darkest shade of black at his daughters words. She was being bullied.

"I'll sort this out" He promised. They lived next door to the primary school that Astoria went to. So in the mornings Vlad usully watched her out the window as there servent walked her next door. He couldn't walk her next door otherwise he would turn to ash. There servent was nothing like renfield instead he was clean and cooked Human food which they loved. Vampire food tasted awful.

**so he drives down to**

**that principle's ofice and says**

The next morning. He woke up early. So when he looked out the window it was cloudy. He quickly left his castle like home and went straight to the school next door. So he could talk to the principal as he knew that the head teacher was always the first one to arrive.

He walked through the corridors till he found a door that read `Head Teachers office'

He knocked and waited patiently as he heard a surprised voice saying "come in"

Vlad walked into the room. Ready to tell the principle what was happening to his daughter. "Vlad Count. Astorias father" He had never met the principal of the primary school as he couldn't go out in the day unless it was cloudy or raining. So there Servant was the one who had enrolled Astoria into the school. The principal looked him up and down unable to believe that this man who looked like he was 19 was Atorias father. She then thought that Vlad was one of those teenage parents and must of got a girl pregnant when he was 13.

**-I didn't bring her up**

**so they could cut her down**

**I didn't bring her here**

**so they could shut her out**

**I live my whole damn life**

**to see that little girl's smile**

**so why are tears pouring down**

**that sweet face?**

**"she wasn't brought up that way" **VladTold the principle after he had finished explaining what had happened.

"I promise you that the bullys will be dealt with" The pincipal promised and that's all Vlad could ask for and if they didn't listen then Vlad was going to see to them himself and hypnotise each and everyone of them to be kind to Astoria.

**-Emily's home late again**

**he sees that boy drive away**

**oh, but something different this time,**

**she doesn't have too much to say**

Astoria was now fifteen and had started dating the high school hottie. She enterd the castle like house as Vlad watched from the window seeing the breather boy driving away. He turned impatiently to his daughter who had come home at 11:00pm when Vlad told her to be back at 8:00pm. He had been worried sick about her.

His face softened slightly as he noticed his daughters odd behaviour. "What's wrong"

"Nothing" she lied. Vlad knew when his daughter lied. She was worse at lieing than Ingrid was worse at cooking.

"What did he do to you" He suddenly asked. Panic in his voice as he strode over to his daughter.

**she said "he tried but**

**there's just some things I won't do"**

**and through the tears**

**she said "I couldn't do that to you"**

"He tried to you know" she mutterd and Vlad knew instantly what she meant. He was furious at what that breather boy had almost done to his daughter. "I couldn't do that to you" She said through her tears as she knew there vampire believes were to not sleep with someone before you're married.

**-and he said**

**I didn't bring you up**

**so he could wear**

**you down**

**take that innocent heart**

**and turn it inside out**

**I live my whole damn life**

**to see my little girl's smile**

**so don't let nobody take that away,**

**you weren't brought up that way**

"Don't let nobody take away your innocence" He said as he wrapped a protective arm around his broken hearted daughter.. "You wern't braught up that way"

**-he phone rings on a rainy night**

**says "it's Officer Tate"**

**he said "sir, there's been an accident,**

**you better come down here right away,**

**a drunken driver missed an overpass,**

**and Emily, she's fading fast"**

Vlad was waiting on his daughter returning home. He was waiting with his daughters husband Lorcan. Lorcan was a pureblood vampire but was different from the rest. He was kind and had the ability to feel Love and he loved Astoria. Astoria and Lorcan were both 22 but still looked 16.

There was a sudden ringing noise causing Vlad and Lorcan to jump. He forgot all about the telephone that had been put into his house when Astoria was just a baby. He rememberd Erin telling him how important having a phone was. Of course he knew it was important but he didn't know why they needed one as they never made any calls and no one important called them. There family and the council had a tendency to just drop by when ever they felt like it.

Erin had gotten a phone that layed down on the desk. It was black and had big buttons on them that you just dialed the number with. Erin thought that the telephone would be easier but Vlad had been braught up with a telephone attached to a wall that you had to spin this weel thing to dial the number.

"Hello" Vlad spoke gruffly through the phone. Wondering who would call this number unless it was one of Astorias friends.

"It's officer tate" The man on the other end of the phone spoke and Vlad heald his breath with worry.

"Sir there's been an accadent. You better come down here right away, a drunken driver missed an overpass, and Astoria, she's fading fast"

The call ended and he felt like a stake had just been put through his unbeaten heart. He couldnt understand why his daughter choose to drive a car rather than fly. He sort of knew that Astoria loved to drive that old car because it smelt like Erin. Which is why Vlad often found himself outside in the rusted up moter trying to smell Erins scent.

**-he says "God,I didn't bring her up**

**to watch them lay her down**

**nearly killed me the day**

**they put her**

**momma in the ground**

**only thing that kept me alive,**

**was that little girl's smile"**

Vlad rememberd when Erin had been staked. Astoria had only been three. She had been his life and soulmate. He blamed himself for what happened. If he hadn't turned her into a vampire then she would still be alive and well. Everytime he thought of that he immediatly thought of Astoria. If he hadn't bitten Erin then chances are, he wouldn't have Astoria. Astoria was the only thing that kept him from going on a mad rampage when Erin was staked. He had found the vampires who had staked his wife and they got death by dawn. Erins ashes lay in a vase on the mantle-peice.

**"so please don't take that away,**

**I won't be easy taking her today,**

**she wasn't brought up that way"**

Vlad and Lorcan found Astorias room and ran over to her bedside. The reason she wasn't ash was because it was a car accadent. If she had been staked, went out in the sunlight or had a UV bomb thrown at her then sure she would of turned to dust but a car accadent was different.

He saw that there was a blanket over her head with a doctor looking at them with upset faces. "She's dead"

Vlad felt like yelling `of course she's dead. She's a vampire` but he didn't.

"Can we have time alone with her" Lorcan spoke. The doctor and Nurse nodded as they headed out of the room. Vlad lifted the blanket from his daughters face and cursed slightly "They probably tried to find a heartbeak" After Vampires turn 16 they lose there heartbeat and are one of the living dead.

"Come on Storie" he said using his nickname for her "Wake up please" He whisperd in hope that she would wake up.

**-He stands over the hospital bed**

**Emily opens her eyes**

"Daddy." She whisperd sofly "Lorcan" She opened her eyes to find her dad and husband stood over the bed with faces fool of joy.


End file.
